Rise of The Sixth Guardian THE SEQUEL!
by EbanyroseAssassin
Summary: I suck a summeries, but this is the revenge of Pitch Black after 14 years he has returned and now the Guaridans have a new weakness...Jack's kids...and Caroline... Can they keep her and the kids safe...or will Jack lose all that he holds dear...? Rated M...well in case you don't know...read Rise of the Sixth Guardian.


**Rise of the Sixth Guardian 2**

_The Return of Pitch Black_

** Hi everyone, like I promised here is the sequel to the first Rise of the Sixth Guardian. So just to recap: Jack and Caroline have defeated the evil Morgarath once and for all and have gotten married, not long after Caroline gave birth to twin boys named Julius and Will, but at the wedding no one had noticed the return of our most hated villain and enemy to the five original guardians…Pitch Black…..OH and I don't own anything from Rise of the Guardian or Ranger's Apprentice !**

It had been almost 13 years since Caroline and the other Guardian's defeated Morgarath and the unknown return of Pitch, the air was filled with the non-human voices of the yetis going about making toys for the upcoming Christmas, flying rings that looked almost like alien ship sailing through the air somehow managing to dodge and avoided hitting or crashing to anything else that was hovering, floating, zipping, or gliding through the workshop's open air to one side or to a different floor. Small pale skinned feet padded agents the dark oak wood floorboards do the same as the flying objects in the air of dodging and weaving among the large hairy bodies to the next stair case and quickly descending them, not long after they cleared the stairs other different sizes of slightly different shades of pale skinned feet a couple of the larger pairs wearing different styles of shoes, chased after the first pair and their owner. They raced down the halls till reaching a hall with the door open leading to the a jointing house to the workshop covered in ice and amazingly even with the ice and snow from both the outside and in there was plants of different kinds and species.

The main room of the a jointed house was wide and open with a medium size fireplace agents the far wall, in the center of the room was a large circular rug that took up almost the whole floor with old Victorian style loveseat, a three setter, and two matching armchairs. There was a marble coffee table in the center of the rug and all around the room were many book cases filled with books, and different items litter the sheaves. A chandelier hung from the ceiling that looked like ice crystals, the walls were a powdery white blue with pale gold designs and on the wood work, there were two hall ways that branched off from it on either side of the curving staircase. From the hall on the left of the stairs the sound the feet agents the slightly darker oak wood floor running across it to the large living room, where laying on the three setter couch was none other than Jack Frost, taking a nap his staff resting agent the back of the couch and the arm of it above his head that rested on one of the pillows that decorated the couches.

"DADDY'S HOME" jolted Jack out of his nap at the next moment a small body landed on him as they propelled themselves onto their now no longer sleeping father, laughing Jack hugged the small body to him, but turned his head as the sound of his other children footsteps reached his ears as they entered the room and over to them beaming with smiles at seeing him home from being gone for a month. The older of his kids Julius and Will were holding in each of their arms one of their younger siblings that were wiggling and squirming to be let down and get to him, sighing Jack sat up still holding Sol ( his 7th youngest ) as he used his free hand to ruffle his hair back into place. In 13 years of his blissful marriage to his wife they had in addition to their first set of twins nine more children, first were as said before were Julius and Will- who did have their mothers eyes and her ability to fool you without even releasing it till it was too late.

Then there was Axel, Dante, Dmitri, Edge, Sol, Victor, and Jessica (named after Jack's sister) Jack smiled at his children as they asked question after question to him, 14 years ago he thought he would never have anything like his since the only woman he loved and knew that could see him, touch him, hear him…..that loved him too had left him months before his meeting with Pitch Black.

"Hey guys where is your mother?" he asked standing up shifting Sol onto his hip, it still amazed him on how his children looked more like him then they did their mother- their hair went from pure snow white like his to being brown with snow white framing the brown or streaks of white or brown, but their eyes were all their mother's lighter ice blazing blue. Julius smirk was just like his father's "She is up stair last time I saw here, though I think she said something about having to talk to North about something…..something up Father?" Julius and Will had taken up old fashion speech like their mother from time to time; Jack simply shook his head at the question…..like their mother he didn't want to bother their children with their Guardian business.

"No it's nothing like that Julius, I just haven't seen her since I got back that's all…..really" he laughed it off as reached over and ruffled his slightly long spiky locks "Father stop that I'm no longer a child" Will nodded his head, Caroline often said that he was just like her brother had been quite, always thinking, and was very cleaver…he did talk, but not till he listen to what the person had to say first. Smirking at his eldest sons he reached over and did the same this to Will "Father didn't you hear Julius we are not children anymore" "Hey you saying we are Will?" Dante asked pouting up at his big brother. Dante and Dmitri were Caroline and Jack's second set of twins and ever since they were babies they proved to have their father's personality down to the letter, both of them crossed their arms staring them down only getting matching smirks Will had their little sister in his arms she was the only one that had long straight hair that was mostly brown with a few streaks of white in it, while Julius had Victor whose hair looked like each lock had been dipped in chocolate.

Just as they were about to get in to a fight a voice that straighten them all up sounded from the railing at the top of the stairs "Alright no fighting got it or you will all go to bed early" Looking up Jack's eyes softened imminently there stood the mother of his children and his best friend in all the world Caroline Frost. She was wearing long thin sweater of a pale cream white with a hood over her black turtle neck shirt and black jeans with ankle high dark brown boots, her necklace sparkles agents the dark color of her shirt as she climbed down the stairs her eyes never off her family. They all looked down save the squirmy younger ones in their big brothers arms knowing they were innocent were put down and ran over to their mother once she stepped off the stairs picking up Jessica while Victor clung to her leg Caroline stared them down, while Jack just sat back down and crossed his arms as he leaned back.

"Now you kids know better than waking up your father like that after he just gets home…..I'm mainly speaking to you Sol, and as for your question Dante, Dmitri yes you are still kids just like the rest of your siblings." Will and Julius were about to argue about that when she turned her gaze on them and the words died on their lips in a heartbeat, "And you two know better than to try and start fights with your baby brother till your 18 you're not adults….you two are just teenagers." Will crossed his arms and smirked at their mother who raised her brow at her eldest son "You told us that you were counted an adult when you turned 13 Mother." He pointed out Jack winced 'When will you boys learn to hold your tongue's' Jack asked in his head as their mother placed her hand on her hip with a mock glare and smirk on her face "You boys seemed to have forgotten one important fact in that." Will and Julius looked at each other then back at their mother speaking at the same time that creped many people out that weren't use to it or not a twin themselves "And that would be?" placing a kiss on her daughters head she look back at them as she began to turn and head back to the stairs before she spoke "That was in the Medieval day, this is the 21 century the rules are different now" both of their shoulders dropped and blushed as their little brother laughed at them. Taking pity on her elder boys she came back over to them and kissed them on the heads "If you want to prove how grown up you are why don't you take your brother's to the playroom and play with them so your father can relax then help them wash up when I get supper ready." Beaming that their mother didn't seem them completely like children anymore and nodded they quickly lead the smaller boys down the second hallway before the sound of a door opening and slamming shut echoed down the hall. Laughing with her Jack stood up and gave her a slow soft kiss before breaking it and pressing their foreheads together as they gazed deeply their love seemed still so new and fresh that you wouldn't believe that they had been married 13 years, Jessica started yawning as she snuggled into her mother's warmth and scent as she sucked on her balled up fist, both looked down and softly chuckled Jack stroked her head softly "And what are you going to be doing Snowflake?" Looking back up at her husband "Well I'm going to put this little one down for a nap first then I will grab the younger ones for theirs and leave the older ones to probably play guardians again…." Shaking her head as Jack laughed wrapping his arm around her hip climbing the step to the next floor of their home and down another hall to their daughter's room Jack let go and leaned on the doorway watching his two favorite girls in the world. "I blame you for telling them of all our guardian business…..you and North….and Bunny….Tooth still need so work on being around kids again." Jack muffled his laughter with his fist so not to wake the one year old as her mother pulled the pink blanket with white snowflakes on it, she shushed him before chasing him out of the room and turning on the crystal to alert them when Jessica woke up then softly closed the door.

Caroline gave him a look and he shrugged "You're the one that wanted me to tell them stories…." He trailed off as he pulled her close dropping his voice just the right way that always turned her on in a blink of an eye, "Or I could have told them of our first time….out in the forest…..not that far off from my lake" Blushing she smacked him alongside the head pulling herself free as she headed to the stairs only to be pulled back by a laughing….but apologizing Jack "Ok ok I'm sorry really one more kiss please before I head off to our room for my nap….God I just sounded like an old man right there" both broke out into a laugh before it was silenced by their lips.

Breaking it Caroline bite her lip and tapped the tip of his nose with her finger "No not really more like a Guardian that had a busy month of delivering winter and snow to different places in the world and that needs his rest, now go on to bed I'll wake you when suppers ready" Jack failed at fighting back a yawn as he nodded and headed off to their bedroom, she didn't drop her smile till he closed the door. Caroline didn't want to trouble Jack…..but after he left at the beginning of last month till he returned she always felt some ones eye on her from the shadows…..of some invisible fingers running through her hair when she would be doing something around the house, the only times she felt alone was when she was with the children, in their room and in the workshop.

Sighing she shook her head again Caroline headed down to the kitchen to start supper, pulling off her sweater she rolled up her sleeves and pulled out pots and pans. Soon the smell of rich food filled the air turning the burners down to low for a little while Caroline when to the playroom to take her youngest son to their beds for naps and let her older boys play or practice without having to keep an eye on the younger ones. Opening the door she looked inside and saw six boys had fallen asleep in the oversize pillow seats they had planted in front of the TV/ game system North had given them for a Charismas gift a 2 years ago….Jack was still clueless on how it all worked….there were advantages in being the Guardian of Knowledge.

Shaking her head Caroline summoned some blankets and covered her boys up and turned off the TV but not the game…..they hadn't saved and she didn't want to mess them up.- Before leaving she turned on the crystal in there like she had done in the her toddlers room before heading back to the kitchen, the smell from the kitchen floated through the air all the way to Jack and Caroline's bedroom stirring Jack from his sleep by his stomach growling in hunger, shooting up in bed he smiled as he starched letting his back pop and crake. He climbed out of bed and pulled on a white wife beater and tying his hoodie around his hips, Caroline had convinced him (partly to encourage their kids to wear different clothes) for him to expand his wardrobe, he didn't just wear his burlap pants anymore but mostly just jeans, like now he had on a pair of faded blue jeans…..though he still refused to wear shoes (as did the boys).

Walking to his little girl's room he opened it and saw her just waking and sitting up, hearing the sound of the door Jessica turned her head and beamed when she saw it was her daddy "Dada" calling out she grabbed the railing and started bouncing her pale pink dress swayed as she bounced on her bed, laughing Jack picked up his little princess and gave her a kiss on the forehead, "Well hello to you too my little sager plum did you have a nice nap?" "Yup I sweep real good" laughing again he still found it so cute at how his little girl tried to form the right words, but often like now fumbled with the right words.

"Alright let just get that dipper changed then we can head down for supper….sound good" She simple just nodded her head as Jack took her to the changing table. Down stairs the boys where being woken by their own stomachs "Mmmmm supper must be ready….where did these blankest come fro…." All six said it at the same time with smiles on their faces "Mother."

Dmitri turned the TV back on and smiled "Good she just turned off the TV and not the game, what to finish this and save before going to supper or just go and wash before mom comes in and scolds us for not….." he didn't even finish before all five of his brother shoot up and out to the first floor bathroom leaving him to run after shouting "HEY WAIT FOR ME!" Chuckling to herself as she set the table as her boys rushed pushing each other out of the way to get in there first, "Don't run in the house boys." Just as Dmitri rushed past her throwing her an innocent smile "Thanks for not shutting the game down mom" "No problem Dmitri" as she walked back to the kitchen to bring supper to the table.

**Hi everyone well here is the first chapter of the sequel to the first Rise of the Sixth Guardian hope you all enjoy this next story of Caroline and Jack.**


End file.
